


Attempt

by taelscircus



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bullying, Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelscircus/pseuds/taelscircus
Summary: The world was saved.But everything felt different.Or how the blip affected Peter's life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Endgame Spoilers. Please read the trigger warnings before reading. This is a fic using the au where Tony survives but loses an arm saving the world.

Five years went by in the blink of the eye. 

Literally. 

Peter was a member of the half of the population that had been snapped out of existence and when he came back to the earth nothing was the same as it had been before. Mr. Stark lost an arm saving the world against Thanos and Peter couldn’t help blaming himself for everything that had happened. He knew rationally this wasn’t his fault and he had no way of preventing what happened if anything (and quite truthfully) he was a part of the team that did save the world. He did more good than bad, but something didn’t sit well with him. He constantly felt like he fucked up. 

One of the hardest parts about the blip was honestly returning to school. Luckily, for Peter, Ned and Michelle had been part of the population that had disappeared for those five years, so he was able to live an almost normal life again. 

Except it had been five years and everything in the world was completely different. 

\--

Peter sighed as he made his way into the school smiling when he saw Ned and raising a hand in greeting,” Hey!” Peter said a smile on his face, but at this point, he was unsure if the smile was fake or not. 

“Dude have you watched the new Star Wars movies yet?” Ned asked his eyes glowing; he was clearly excited. 

“No not yet – I haven’t had time with everything going on but as soon as I do, I’ll be sure to tell you. 

Simple interactions like this didn’t feel the same anymore. Nothing felt the same anymore. 

\--

When Peter had returned from the blip, he was immediately reunited with May who had begun a totally different life without him there. She was now well off. The apartment was well furnished, and his room had become her office. While he was gone everything was going perfectly for her, she had extra time and extra money. 

Peter blamed himself when May had to start working extra hours again. 

On top of everything ese – Flash had also been a part of the population to have been blipped so, Peter…Peter still had to endure his constant bullying.

“Look who it is! It’s the one and only Penis Parker!” Flash called out as Peter left the restroom, his face flushing red at the embarrassment of so many people looking in his direction, “Did you have fun fondling yourself in there?” Flash asked as there were quiet laughs throughout the room. 

Peter didn’t say anything, he just pushed through the crowd in silence trying to remain calm through this situation.

He used to just endure the bullying the best to his ability but now it hurt more than it had previously. 

Maybe because Peter realized he deserved this treatment. Maybe because...

Peter didn’t know why.

\--

Peter sighed to himself as he sat in his makeshift of a room in the apartment. He slowly blinked his eyes open before turning to look at his new suit. The one he had fought Thanos in. The one he wore during the blip, what he wore when Thanos was defeated. 

“Why me?” He whispered to himself. He brought his hands up to cover his face as he bent forward resting his elbows against his knees. He was sitting atop of a building, watching sunset everything feeling way too overwhelming for him to handle. 

He reached up and removed his mask hearing as Karen asked him if everything was alright and if she needed to contact Mr. Stark since he had been acting off. Peter ignored her throwing his mask onto the ground and getting up to walk over to the edge of the building looking down at the busy streets of New York below him,

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark,” He whispered to himself watching the cars blurred by, “I’m not enough...I’ll never be enough...” He sighed closing his eyes as he took a step forward and allowed himself to fall. The wind rushing past him, but he felt mostly at ease but after a moment his eyes shot open and he regretted everything.

How would May handle him dying a second time?

How would Mr. Stark handle losing him again? 

Peter cried out.

He was met by silence.

That was until something came rushing by and caught him right out of the air.

\--

Tony was having a day just like any other after the blip. He stood in his workshop with Morgan at his leg asking him questions about everything he was working on. Tony happily explained everything to her in the simplest terms possible. 

“Oh! Okay!” Morgan said full of energy then she pointed at something he had been working on to add to Peter’s suit, “what’s that for?”

“That’s for Spiderman…Remember Peter?” He asked and Morgan happily nodded in response, “Peter will use this to be a better version of spider-man! I’ll be running this by him tomorrow.” She nodded then Tony continued,” But now it’s time for you to head to bed so c’mon get up…”

“Tell me a story!” 

“I will, I will but first you have to get ready for bed.”

Morgan nodded and ran off to get ready.

“Mr. Stark,” A voice said catching Tony’s attention, “There is something wrong with Peter.”

“What…do you mean?” Tony asked feeling his heart rate quicken from the anxiety bubbling up inside of him,

“Yesterday at 3:14 pm Peter Parker exhibited signs of severe depression and suicidal ideas,”

“Oh shit,” Tony said. His hands had begun to shake. 

“Today Peter stands upon at building near his apartment building where he has expressed signs of—” Before she could even finish speaking Tony as quick gearing up and flying out anxiously searching for Peter.

He couldn’t find him atop any building. 

That was when he noticed the falling figure off in the distance.

Tony went in that direction as quit as physically possible catching him out of the air right before the force would’ve been too much for them both to handle,

“Peter…” He whispered as he tightly held the teenager and brought him back to the Avengers compound, and set Peter on the couch,” Peter...Oh my god, how could I not noticed?” Tony asked himself quietly as he paced in front of the couch. 

Everything felt like a dream to Peter.

There was no way he survived.

There was no way Tony was standing in front of him now.

“Mr. Stark…?” Peter whispered,

“Oh my god…” Tony quickly turned and wrapped Peter up in his arms,” You have no clue how thankful I am Karen alerted me…Kid…Is there anything I can do to help…?” Tony asked softly, feeling Peter relax under the embrace. 

“I-I don’t know…” Peter whispered, his voice cracking as tears began to roll down his cheeks,” I-I’m so sorry I didn’t think…I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

“You’re not a burden...” Tony whispers, before slowly pulling away from Peter and looking into his eyes, “We’re going to get you help and if you want you can take a break and just be your friendly everyday neighborhood Spiderman for as long as you need. Does that sound alright?” He asks and Peter does a small nod in response.

“Thank you so much…” Peter whispers to Tony.

“You’re an amazing kid Peter, don’t you ever forget that.”

“Are you going to tell my aunt?”

“I’m afraid I need to…And I’ll have someone see about getting you a therapist who can help you work through all of this. We’re here for you and we all want you to be living your most fulfilling and happy life.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark…” Peter whispers again readjusting and resting his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“Anything for you kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request more at infectiouswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
